


In The Diary Of Alya

by SapphireAmethystPatch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1st person pov, 31 days of ladynoir, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir July 2020, alya pov, continuous fic, so sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireAmethystPatch/pseuds/SapphireAmethystPatch
Summary: Alya Cesaire likes to write in her diary. Her favorite thing to write about? The two superheroes of Paris, of course!A 31 part story following the prompts for LadyNoir July 2020 as posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Ladybug / Chat Noir
Comments: 60
Kudos: 88





	1. The Wall Between Us

Dear Diary,

Today was… a day. There was another akuma attack! Well, I shouldn’t say that was great, but I got to see Ladybug and Chat Noir up close and in action! Actually, really up close.

This akuma, her name was Isolator, was wanting to isolate people (go figure) and the heroes got trapped after they had both used up their powers. I was the only one around cuz I think at this point no one else likes to get close to the attacks. And I heard Ladybug and Chat Noir talking while their kwamis recharged. I don’t think I was supposed to hear it, tho.

Ladybug was telling Chat Noir that they couldn’t know who the other was. She sounded kinda irritated. I wonder if Chat Noir has asked this before? Doesn’t he know how dangerous it is? I bet he does. He seems like the stubborn type.

Anyway, I’m really glad that I wasn’t live-streaming. I’ll have to cut out that footage from the fight. It seemed kinda personal. I guess I always knew that their relationship was deeper than anyone else sees, but seeing it first hand was kinda weird.

Now that I think about it, Chat Noir does make a lot of jokes about who he is, how Ladybug will fall in love with him if she ever saw his civilian self. He’s a cool dude, but for Ladybug’s sake, I hope he isn’t as brash when he's not wearing a super suit.

I have to edit that video and upload it to the LadyBlog now. Can’t keep the fans waiting!


	2. Stargazing

Hey Diary,

Am I a bad person for eavesdropping? I hope not.

It’s a beautiful night, so I thought I would just go out for a quick walk. I was kinda hoping I’d see Ladybug patrolling the streets before bed (ok, I may have also eavesdropped and memorized their patrol patterns) but I couldn’t see her anywhere. Oh well.

So I’m walking home, right? And there, on a rooftop, Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting and looking at the stars. Well, Ladybug was. Chat Noir was looking at her. Typical. 

But that was weird. Chat Noir shouldn’t have been out. I mean, it’s not uncommon to see him out and about for no apparent reason at any time, but usually they enjoy their days off. But there they were, just… talking?

So like any person would have done, I hid behind a bush to watch them.

My first worry was that something was wrong. Usually they joke around and eat snacks (Ladybug usually has treats from Marinette’s parents’ bakery, she has good taste) but they were unusually quiet. 

But then I was like, “haha Chat is trying to feed Ladybug a cookie, they’re back to normal”. But then  Ladybug let him. He tries this every time (ok, I may also find them, like, every patrol they have together) and she never lets him! But I watched it with my own eyes! And she was like, blushing! I knew it! They are totally a couple!

Ok, maybe not, but that’s a big development. 

But then after a little bit, Chat Noir leaned over and said something to her, and she got so flustered that she said goodbye and left. And Chat Noir just laughed before going home.

I don’t know what’s going on, but I hope I get to see more of it. Goodnight!


	3. In Denial

Dear Diary, 

I think it is safe to say that today was a disaster. 

With what I saw last night (hint: it starts with ‘L’ and ends with ‘adybug and Chat Noir totally flirting at midnight’) I was pretty tired. Cuz ofc I had to stay up and theorize what was happening!

But when I got to school today, I realized that I couldn’t tell  anyone. If Hawkmoth were to catch wind of their relationship, he’d definitely use them against each other more so than he has done before. And, it just wasn’t very polite. They should announce it when they’re ready. And I also didn’t have a very strong lead.

I was dying to tell Marinette tho! She loves listening to my theories about the heroes and even gives me input about what I should and shouldn’t put on the LadyBlog. Even though I rly rly rly wanted to tell her, I knew she’d just tell me to drop the subject and stop spying.

But then something weird happened. 

When Adrien walked into the classroom, I looked over at Marinette to see what kind of lovesick face she was making. She. Did. Not. Care. It was like he wasn’t even there! And yet, she still had that stupid lovesick smile on. So I thought that she just hadn’t seen him (cuz she’s done that before, it rarely ends well) But he waved hello and she just. Waved back. 

So even if I could have rationally told M of my news, she was obvi too out of it to be excited. I’ll have to keep an eye on her, make sure she’s okay. 

Well I have a lot of homework to do. I’ll write later!


	4. Disguises

Diary,

you will not believe this!!! 

chat noir asked ladybug out on date. AND SHE SAID YES!!

to excited to write i can’t handle thi

  
  
  


Hello Diary,

I must apologize for my entry yesterday. I was in hysterics. 

I’m a little ashamed, but I’m currently sitting in a bush not far from the table that Chat Noir is currently sitting at. The table is around the cafe corner and pretty secluded. He’s wearing a really bad replica of his costume, but at least the mask fits. Also his hair is a little neater. And he brought a few daisies! It’s adorable, rea

Ladybug has entered the scene. She’s also wearing a bad version of her suit. And a mask, thank goodness. Why didn’t they just transform?

AW they just hugged and he pulled out her chair for her. This is gonna be so good.

Now they’re just talking. Unfortunately I’m as close as I can get without being seen. 

Wait! There’s a tiny red blur moving on the table. OMG is that her kwami?? Now I’m bummed, I wanna see it. Oh! And there’s a tiny black blur too. Must be Chat’s. Now I see why they didn’t transform, so they could interact with each other’s kwami. That’s pretty sweet. 

I have to take a few pictures. This is just too cute.

Damn I have a cramp. 

...

So now I’m back at home. I totally blew my cover. When I moved to adjust my legs to relieve the cramp, I fell out of the bush and right in front of the heroes. I think all three of us were mortified. But as I ran away I heard them laughing, so I guess it’s okay?

I learned a few things today. 1) LadyNoir is sooooo cute I love them, and 2) never hide in bushes.


	5. Banter

Dear Diary,

My best friend is being really weird. 

Firstly, she came to school waaaay early. She said she couldn’t wait to start her day. How peculiar. I thought maybe the universe just owed her a good day so I didn’t think much of it. 

I thought it would make her day even better if I showed her the few photos I got of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s date (late last night I realized the kwamis didn’t show up in the photos at all, which was kinda weird) but she got, like, super freaked. idk, she started blushing and said that I was being nosy. Talk about second hand embarrassment! I had no idea she’d be so sensitive to the heroes. They seemed chill with it when it happened, so idk why she freaked. 

Marinette is always doing things like this. I have to admit, sometimes it’s welcome, like if I’m about to post something on the LadyBlog, she reminds me that they are people with feelings too. But other times… I think she thinks about them more than I do! 

She seemed fine after I agreed to not post the photos (which I’m still a little mad about) but she was still being weird. She still was acting (for lack of a better word) normal around Adrien. Not completely, but something changed. Hopefully she just realized that he’s a dork. 

Nino agrees that M is getting a cure for her love sickness, but he has no interest in instigating anything further. I love him, but he’s a bummer too lol!


	6. Rose

Diary,

As if I needed more change in my life. If this were The Bachelorette, Chat would be getting a second date. He gave her a rose during battle and she put it in her hair. Now that's new cause she usually just puts it with other flowers nearby or gives it back to him. And then when they were done, she pulled it out, sniffed it, and then  hugged him . 

Hopefully she doesn’t get mad at me for catching that on my livestream. I had over 3k people watching when it happened. And I hope Marinette doesn’t catch wind of it either.

BUT IT WAS SO CUTE!! 

When was the last time Nino got me flowers? He’s pretty clueless about these things, but yesterday he did tell me he was gonna write me a song. I can’t wait to hear it actually. I know he really likes music. I guess his beats are like my flowers XD!

I have more homework to do (poo!) but I’ll write tomorrow. Bye diary!


	7. Interviews

Dear Diary,

Guess. WHAT!!

I just got Chat Noir and Ladybug to agree to an interview! It’s been too long since someone’s gotten them to sit down for an hour (I’m still pissed at Hawkmoth for ruining Nadja’s show last time). I’m so excited!! I’ve got a bunch of questions I’ve been writing down.

The biggest question on my mind right now is, of course, whether they are dating. I’m always asking, but this time I want to know for real! But I can’t ask that, it’s too personal and I really shouldn’t be aware of it at all. This secret is bigger than Rena Rouge (at least Nino knows that one)! I wish I could tell someone. 

I already told Marinette, but she doesn’t count cuz she started grilling me about what I was gonna ask. I don’t even know why she cares so much. I don’t even care as much! Ok well maybe I do, but the point is that, for someone as sneaky as Marinette, she sure does like to give the heroes privacy. 

They’re heroes four crying out loud! They’re gonna get publicity whether they like it or not, so I’d rather get them favorable publicity. 

Oh! I gotta ask them if the other miraculous will get used again! I better write that down. See ya!


	8. Kwami Swap

Dear Diary,

It seems that lately I’ve had a lot of exciting things to write. Of course I won’t complain, but sometimes I wish life would slow down a little. 

But not to get deep right now, because today was the day that I had my interviews with the heroes! 

First of all, they showed up with their Miraculous swapped, which was super cool! They even showed off their suits a bit for the LadyBlog. I bet a bunch of fan art will get submitted in the next few days. I have to say, Chat (who today was Mister Bug) has good taste. And Ladybug (who today was the “cunning, ultra charming Lady Noire”) definitely got an upgrade. As a reporter, I’m not allowed to have an opinion, but as a civilian I think Ladybug drew the short end of the stick in costume design. 

That’s besides the point. The biggest question on my mind was their relationship status, but of course I couldn’t ask them that. As much as I want to pry into their lives, Marinette had pointed out to me a long time ago that they were here to protect and serve, not to be pretty faces. And of course Marinette is right, most of the time she is, but oh! I rly rly want to give them the spotlight they deserve! 

Mostly I asked questions about their short term goals (they said to keep citizens safe and cleanse Akumas) and their long term goals (take down Hawk Moth and Mayura). I asked them what they planned on doing once they were going to do once the villains were taken down (honestly sometimes I feel like a cartoon character when I say things like that), but they didn’t have an answer. Chat had started to answer, but stopped, looking at Ladybug as if she would answer. Clearly it was a bad topic, so I asked a different question instead. Marinette will be so proud of me!!

But I wonder why? Aren’t they gonna stick around after Hawk Moth is defeated? Paris will still need help. I wonder if they’ll retire their Miraculous? Hard to say. I hope not. 

Anyway, I have to go now. The interview video is up if you want to watch ;)


	9. Fist Bump

Diary,

I think I somehow pushed a little too hard about LadyNoir’s relationship (yes, the term has been coined by yours truly, it’s the #3 trending hashtag in Paris atm). I’m a little bummed cuz I was really trying not to. But for the last 2 nights after the interview, I haven’t seen either hero out, let alone together. I hope they are just being camera shy, I would hate to have been the cause of them stopping hanging together. 

But that’s not even the weirdest thing that’s happened lately.

I knew I said I was gonna keep an eye on Marinette, but I wish I had paid a little more attention. I guess I got caught up in the hero’s relationship status. But today when we were in class, Mlle. Bustier assigned Marinette and Adrien to work on the worksheet together, they just smiled at each other and got right to work, no qualms. And I found myself wondering, when did that happen? 

I knew Adrien was hoping he could get to know Marinette better, so his reaction was kinda endearing. But Marinette’s? Totally out of place. I thought maybe she was just getting used to his presence (finally!) and maybe she was actually gonna tell him her feelings. But she’s almost stopped gushing about him entirely! 

I thought she may have been losing her crush on him, but then  it happened. 

When they were done with their project, they fist bumped and said Bien Jou! I thought that was normal, cuz if you know Marinette at all then you know she  loves handshakes. I thought maybe that would become a normal thing. And finally! Something that Marinette and Adrien had that no one else did. I mean, Adrien fist bumps Nino all the time, so maybe it wasn’t a great personal thing, but it’s a step! 

But then they  both freaked out! For no reason! It was super weird. After they said it, they just stared at each other, terrified, while their fists were still touching. I’m not even gonna deny I was totally watching them the whole time we worked (so was Rose, though, so she wasn’t too mad about our work ethics being a little slower than usual) Then Adrien pulled back his hand like she had zapped him and she almost fell off her chair (typical).

I have a feeling Ladybug and Chat Noir are going under the radar for a bit, which is good cuz I really have to talk to Marinette. Something fishy is definitely going on, and I intend to find out.

I’ll fill you in once I have more deets. Catch ya later, diary!


	10. Breakdown

Diary,

Marinette didn’t show up for first period today. Sometimes she’s late but never this late. I’ll have to call her to see if she's okay. 

…

I just called and she didn’t answer. I’ll visit during lunch to see what’s going on.

  
  


Sorry Diary,

I’m not in the mood for pleasantries. I just spent my lunch period with a crying Marinette in her bedroom. 

She wouldn’t say why she was upset, but it seemed pretty bad. I hope she’ll be okay. I really hate to see her like this. She did say something happened yesterday and she just started processing. I hope no one in her family is ill. Maybe I’ll bring her some soup tomorrow. That always cheers her up. 

Her mom said she had been freaking out all night and slept waaaay in. This isn’t like ‘Nette, I hope this is just a one time thing. 

I hope. Sure has been a lot of hoping lately.

Ladybug and Chat Noir are still hiding. I think I need a break from them too.


	11. Comfort

Dear Diary, 

All is ok. Marinette is fine. 

She came to school today with thank-you peanut butter cookies (my absolute FAVE) and gave me a big hug before I could give her my mom’s oyster soup. She was really glad I came over to comfort her. She said she had figured out that “it was just a coincidence, Als, nothing to worry about”. 

As cryptic as that was, I couldn’t even think about what the hell that meant cuz ADRIEN came over and gave her a new bead for the charm he gave her. Like, WHAT??? 

It’s official, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has started to act like herself around Adrien. 

Most of me is glad, but I’m also  sus that she’s lost  her crush. I’m not sure how I should feel about that. She spent such a long time hung up over him, I don’t know if I should commend her for letting go or be sad that an opportunity slipped away. 

Well, the details don’t really matter I suppose. As long as she’s happy. And BOY did she look happy when Adrien gave her that stupid little orange bead. 

Still no news on Ladybug and Chat Noir. They haven’t been out since the interview 6 days ago. Hope they’re okay. 


	12. Falling

Dear Diary,

WHY is EVERYONE suddenly going CRAZY!?

Ok, as of today, Ladybug and Chat Noir had not shown their face for 8. whole. days. It was honestly surprising that there hasn’t been an akuma for a while. Although, everyone is starting to see a trend in akuma sightings. For the life of me I can’t figure out why Hawkmoth slows down on akumatisations near the end of each season, then picks up when the next season starts. Butterflies don’t like weather change i guess?

But that’s not the point. The point is that somebody saw the two heroes swinging around and graciously pinged me immediately. Thank goodness mom and dad let me run around the city to document things for the blog. If I didn’t run the #1 news source for the heroes, I don’t think they’d like me running outside after sunset to get pictures of half-strangers.

But that’s ALSO not the point! The big news, the story of the century, is what I have on my cell phone right now. Can you guess what it is?

Is it exclusive photos of the hero’s identities? No, but nearly as intriguing.

Is it evidence of Hawkmoth’s not-so-secret lair? Well, also no, but I’m working on it. 

No, I have a video of  Ladybug confessing her love for her partner!!!

YES! I know it seems too good to be true! But I can watch it as many times as I please! 

Wow, I can see Ladybug’s blush as she runs away! 

Man, I feel really great. It’s finally happening! My number one couple is finally getting together! (Don’t tell Marinette, but she Adrien  ~~are~~ ~~ were ~~ are a close second) I’m kinda surprised my luck turned out, it’s such a deep and personal connection.

wait

…

After much debate, I deleted the video. It really is very personal and I don’t think I would like it if someone had recorded Nino and I in that zoo cage the day my dad got akumatised. As much as I would LOVE to post this on the blog, I think it’s better this way. (Won’t Marinette and Nino be so proud? I just hope Chloe doesn’t catch wind that I deleted it or else she’d probably have her daddy go through my archives)

Well, it’s been eventful and frankly, being responsible is tiring. Good night, diary!


	13. Cuddling

Diary, 

YEEAAHH!! I just saw Ladybug and Chat Noir CUDDLING!! Well, obviously cuddling was their intention but if I hadn’t fallen off my bike they totally would have! I really should learn to multitask, honestly. But I definitely killed the mood, which is a big bummer. 

I do feel really bad, Nino and I have gotten caught in displays of affection when we thought we were alone, and it’s awkward. Really awkward. 

Speaking of Nino, I really want to tell him about this new info! I know it would be really wrong to tell him (or anyone) but I tell him everything! I even told him of Marinette’s crush (or, former crush???) on Adrien. It’s absolutely killing me that I have this secret and I can’t tell anyone!

Well, I totally could tell. I could post it on the LadyBlog right now because that’s the kind of thing the Parisians want to know. I think the hardest part of keeping this secret is because I’m just choosing not to. 

Yeah, that makes sense. Like, telling anyone that I was Rena Rouge is so out of the question that I don’t even think of telling anyone. This is different though. 

Ugh, me and my stupid moral code. If nearly every part of me weren’t screaming, “it’s rude, don’t intrude” I’d totally have told Nino by now. 

Oh well. I’m gonna have to find a better outlet. I thought just writing to you would be enough, but I guess not. Perhaps I should finally take up knitting like Nora suggested? I don’t know, we’ll see. Bye for now!


	14. Chat Blanc

I am freaking out. 

Sorry. Hello, Diary; I am freaking out.

I… can’t write right now. I want to call Nino but I don’t think I can. This is infuriating!

Today there was an akuma attack. Everyone was on edge because Hawkmoth hadn’t struck for a while, but this… is another level. And I don’t even think Ladybug remembers it.

It was Chat Noir, he was akumatised. And White. Sickly white. 

I don’t remember any of it, just like the next person. I found a short video on my phone. Of course, I remember the magical ladybugs flying around repairing… whatever he had done… but the video enough is scary. 

Poor Ladybug. I kinda hope she doesn’t remember what happened. I don’t think I would be able to handle it if I did.

That's all. Sorry.


	15. In Sync

Dear Diary,

It seems everything is starting to simmer down. It’s been a rough couple of days, but I’m glad things seem to be working out. 

For starters, the heroes are back to their usual dynamic. Despite the akumatisation that only I seem aware of, they are back and better than ever. Today they stopped another bus with broken brakes, and golly they are good at it. I wonder how many more times they’ll have to save runaway transit before the mayor invests in new public buses. 

And school is starting to look normal again too. Everyone is over whatever happened with the fist bump and Marinette is feeling a lot better (I still can’t get her to talk about what was bothering her, though. I hope she has an outlet for that). In fact, Marinette has seemed a lot happier, so I think an old problem got worse, and then solved? Idk, that’s my best bet. 

In fact, I think school is starting to look a little  too normal. I almost spilled the beans about LadyNoir to Nino at lunch. Again! Of course, everyone is hoping they will get together, but no one else knows that they’re pretty much a thing now. Man! This blows.

Although, last night Nora taught me a single stitch (after she let out a whole rant about how “knitting and crocheting are two very different concepts” like ok, sure.) so I am on my way to making a shawl! She gifted me some orange yarn, so at least I have that going for me. Nora claims that venting your anger into the yarn will help, but I’m not so sure. It’s not like it’s voodoo.

Well, I’m gonna stitch another row and head off to bed. With all that’s been happening lately, I’m ready for a nice, uneventful day tomorrow. Goodnight!


	16. First Kiss

Dear Diary,

Today was actually pretty normal. I went to school, nothing weird (or more weird than usual) happened, and I got home and did my homework. And I was so happy to have an average day. Although, today was a joint patrol night so I hopped on my bike in search of the heroes. Luckily I found them soon enough.

Chat Noir was sitting on a rooftop, looking at Ladybug looking at the lights (per usual), they had just finished a lap around the city (per usual) and I got out my phone to record them (per usual).

AND THEN THEY KISSED

It was nuts! But the worst part was when they stopped, Ladybug just so happened to look in  my direction when she turned in embarrassment and caught me. And then fell off the roof. Chat had to jump down and catch her because she was frozen. Out of more embarrassment I’m guessing.

And then they chastised me.

Chat was like “why are you out this late”

And I was like “i wanted pics for the LadyBlog”

And Ladybug was like “how much did you see”

And then I had to be like “all of it”

And then Chat was like “you gotta delete that” cuz I was still holding my phone

And ladybug said “and you can’t tell anyone”

So I promised, deleted it (and then Chat demanded that I delete from my Recently Deleted folder too so I couldn’t recover it, like damn) and they sent me home.

But even without the video, I am reeling. They  are a thing! How crazy is that? Finally, they (meaning Ladybug) admitted to their love and are a happy couple!

But I can’t. Tell. Anyone. I might go psycho.


	17. Future

Dear Diary,

Marinette was sorta looking on-edge today. Weird. So I decided to cheer her up by talking about the heroes (usually gushing about Chat Noir calms her down a bit. It seems like everyone but her can see that she’s got a celeb crush on him) but then she just got more paranoid. Super weird. I’m gonna have to keep good on my promise to keep an eye on her. 

Anyway, since I couldn’t tell her (or anyone smh) directly about the MASSIVE SECRET, I just beat around the bush. And truthfully, I’ve been thinking about this for a while.

So I started talking about the hero’s future. I told M that I was hoping the heroes would stick around after Hawkmoth is gone, but the she got even  more weird. She’s been acting really off lately and I intend to find out. 

So that’s when I decided that we needed a topic change. I asked if she had been looking at any fashion schools and she said that she wanted to stay in Paris, maybe get a job in retail. Like what?? She’s been talking of traveling abroad to London or China or the United States for ages, now she just wants to stay? I didn’t push it cause I could see she was uncomfortable but I’m quite worried now. 

I’ll figure out why she’s upset and maybe I can help! That’s what friends are for, right? Goodnight diary!


	18. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically i forgot to post after the 17th and then had massive writer’s block as soon as July ended. So my apologies to everyone who was waiting for updates here, if you’re impatient and don’t want to wait for me to post the other 18 chapters i have written but just need to post them here, then you can read it on my tumblr (same username!) Anyway thanks for waiting, and enjoy! <3

Dear Diary, 

This morning there was another akuma attack. I gotta be honest, no one was expecting it. 

Nonetheless, I performed my duty as the LadyBlogger and I grabbed a bagel to go. I was on the hunt. 

It seems like the heroes were also caught off guard. Ladybug came rolling in with wet hair and Chat Noir… well, he came flawlessly. It’s like that guy just has his life figured out. 

But as this one was particularly angry, and especially strong too. I was live-streaming, obvi, so I followed the heroes when they got blasted away by a bunch of yarn. 

They were talking between two buildings, making plans, and I had almost gotten them in-shot when Chat was like “I gotta recharge”

And then a bunch of green light came from his direction and I swear I think I had a tiny heart attack. Thankfully, I turned the camera off and closed my eyes tight, but that didn’t stop them from seeing me and screaming.

Man it sounded like there were TWO little girls in that alley, screaming their heads off and scaring me again. So I screamed too.

What? I was scared.

Ladybug was not happy with me. She pulled me around the corner (which was also a little scary cuz I still had my eyes closed) and started grilling me. I assured her that I didn’t see anything and neither did the camera, but she was still pretty salty. 

Anyway, after that happened they went back to fighting and beat the akuma. Same old same old.

Except when I got to school, Marinette was kinda heated about it too. Saying I should have been a little more careful. She wasn’t nearly as upset as Ladybug, but still. What’s up with her? She’s been way off lately and I don’t like it. 

I noticed that she also was a little jittery. Whenever anyone mentioned the fight today she got all defensive, and was even weirder when Chat Noir came into the subject. I have to admit I was also nervous, but I was hoping that I hadn’t accidentally shown Civilian Chat™. Thankfully no one was any wiser, and Marinette and I both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Which was also odd.

Class president duties have been quite demanding lately, maybe she’s just a little stressed. But what would that have to do with the heroes?

My mind is too boggled for questions tonight. Guess I’ll sleep on it. Bye diary.


	19. Rain

Dear Diary,

No akuma attacks today. Figures since we had one yesterday. 

However, it rained. A lot. Now I’ve told you before, but Marinette loves the rain. It reminds her of the first day she fell in love. I know, how sweet! Until the 26th time it rains. Then it’s old news. 

But she crazy! She’ll run and dance in the storm with no regards to her health or well-being. Although it’s a lot of fun to watch her skip home, soaking wet. 

Anyway, I started poking fun at her when school got out, cuz I just knew she was gonna be so excited to get outside! But she just didn’t mind. She pulled out a pink umbrella (which was another clue; if she carries an umbrella at all, it’s the black one Adrien gave her) and we started walking. It was super weird. But even weirder? My suspicions were correct. I asked why she wasn’t hyped since she loves the rain, and she told me she isn’t in love with Adrien anymore.

I think my own heart broke. Which is ridiculous. But I think I have a right to be even just a little sad. She’s been in love with him since last school year! That’s a huge deal! 

I’m convinced something happened. That’s the only explanation. Marinette isn’t the kind of girl to just give up. I’m gonna find out what happened, and then fix it. She deserves to be happy. I know she may not be destined for him (we are still teens, after all) but she was so happy. She had plans and ambitions. 

I hope she’s okay. And if not, I’m gonna do everything I can to make her okay again. 


	20. Deja Vu

Dear Diary, 

I know I usually write before bed, but this is too important.

I’m currently sitting on a bench at the zoo waiting for Marinette. She’s usually late, so I told her to come at 17h even though the penguins don’t get fed until 17h30.

She loves to feed the animals, especially the penguins. Dad lets us do it sometimes because there’s no real training required, and it’s also a lot of fun to throw dead fish. Dad’s the best. I asked my parents how I could cheer Marinette up and he offered to let us hang with the penguins. Also mom made us sandwiches to eat afterwards. I love them. 

I remember when Nino and I got together, when he and Marinette were sitting on this very bench and I was trying to get them together! It seems absurd now, but I’m glad it happened, or else I never would have gotten together with him. The world works in mysterious ways sometimes.

Which is exactly why I gotta question the universe and ask: why make Marinette fall out of love? What happened? Hopefully nothing bad. I joked earlier and said that I thought she had seen Adrien for the dork he is. Now, that’s not too bad of a suspicion. 

Oh!Here she comes! I’ll talk later, diary.


	21. Reveal

Diary,

My mind is sooo boggled. 

So where I left off, Marinette had just arrived at the zoo (23 minutes “late”, might I add lol) so we went straight to the penguin exhibit. We threw fish for a little bit in silence before I brought up the whole Adrien thing.

She was a little surprised I brought it up, but she did admit she hadn’t been acting like she had before. And when I asked her if there was someone else, she confirmed it. I knew it! 

For a while she wouldn’t tell me who. And I tried everyone! I thought it was Luka, but I swear she almost scratched her throat raw from how hard she scoffed. I didn’t push her, cause if she didn’t wanna tell me then that was fine. 

So we started talking about if she was gonna pursue a relationship with him, cuz from the way she was talking about him, she’s a lot more comfortable around him then she ever was with Adrien. And you know what this girl told me?? She told me she did, and she was certain he did too! But that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to do that NOW. 

Like, excuse me?? How long has she known this guy? She’s certainly not the type to just jump into things. She’s a thinker. I was baffled. So I asked her if I was ever gonna meet him. 

And she said it wasn’t likely. 

Cuz “how would I introduce you to a superhero?”

And then promptly realized what she said and almost fell into the water. I caught her, but not before I also almost fell in trying to save her!

FUCKING WHAT

She?? I still don’t understand! She’s dropped Adrien for fucking CHAT NOIR of all people?? I mean this in the nicest way, but she has like, no chance with him. 

Of course I couldn’t tell her that he and Ladybug are kind of an item, but she sounded really scared. I mean, I would be scared too! How he heck would a relationship between her and a superhero work?

I was too shocked to say anything, and she made me swear up and down that I wouldn’t tell ANYONE. And not like how I kept her crush on Adrien a “secret”(her words, not mine), like I have to keep this one a REAL secret. 

No problems here. There is NO way I’m gonna let Hawkmoth find out about this. If he uses her I’ll kill him myself, Miraculous or no. 

But poor thing! She’s got herself set up for heartbreak! All I can do is console her when the inevitable happens. 

Goodnight diary. Wish me luck.


	22. Realization

~~ wait a damn minute ~~

~~ is marinette ladybug? ~~

~~ ok, its 2h in the morning so im prolly not thinking str8 but is she? it all adds up tho. she in love with chat noir? so is ladybug. she known him for a long time? so does ladybug. the dude wants to date her too? so does chat noir.  ~~

~~ am i crazy? maybe. she stopped being weird around adrien at the same time ladybug started easing up on chat.  ~~

~~ and they look the same? both ladybug and m have the same hair same eyes same shape same height same voice  ~~

~~ oh no i should not have learned this im convinced this is very bad ~~

No one can know.


	23. Chin Scratches

Dear Diary,

I had a meltdown last night but I’m okay. As always, mom’s remedy for stress (snack+sleep) worked like a charm. I’m a lot more level headed. 

I will admit, it was really hard seeing Marinette today (cuz. ya know). But after a little bit it was fine. The only thing she’s aware of is that I know she likes Chat Noir.

Unrelated, this means that Ladybug and Chat Noir are NOT actually dating?? I guess they’re the type to flirt around a lot  ~~ definitely didn’t peg Marinette as a flirty type .  ~~

I shouldn’t have written that. Something tells me that I’ll have a lot of blacked-out lines in here from now on. (Or I could just stop writing about it… but I gotta vent somehow!)

Speaking of the heroes, they went on patrol today, and on schedule too! Seems like they have their normal groove back! It’s been three days since our last akuma attack and by the way things are going, I’d say we have at least a couple more days of peace.

(On another unrelated note, Nino bet that Hawkmoth would strike again before Friday, but that’s only 2 days away, so I’ve got €5 and a kiss riding on whether we get another attack by the weekend)

As I was saying, the heroes went on patrol! And ofc I had to film it. They looked pretty upset by the time I found them though, so I let them finish before I started the livestream. 

As I watched them transition from whispering to loud outbursts of “I CAN’T DO THAT”, then more whispering, they seemed to be fine (mostly Ladybug, she did all the shouting and it really looked like Chat was calming her). 

Fortunately!! I turned the camera on in time to catch Ladybug exclaiming that Chat’s ‘the bestest!’ and throwing her arms around his neck rather adorably. She even like, kicked her foot up as he spun her around and they both giggled like idiots. I often feel like I’m a side character in a corny kid’s tv show, and this was definitely one of those moments. And then she scratched his chin, which she does all the time, but then like, caressed his face???  ~~ Not dating my ass ~~ It was really cute tho ngl Chat was all excited too (I swear sometimes I wonder if that guy gets enough love in his life? Or if he’s just  that in love with her?)

Except, afterwards, as I was uploading the video to the LadyBlog, I couldn’t help but think that Ladybug certainly wasn’t acting like… herself. I don’t think [redacted] would act like that. It’s not a lot of evidence, but it’s enough for me to consider if I may be wrong.

Great. Now I’m thinking about if I should tell her. I would never dream of confronting [redacted] about it, but Ladybug herself… perhaps.

I won’t make any big decisions right now. Gosh!  ~~ Where’s a kwami when you need one ~~

I think I need a way to lock up my diary more securely.

Is that why [redacted] has such a violent diary case? Hmm

I should really stop now okay goodnight diary!


	24. Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship

Dear Diary,

Well. Things certainly didn’t go the way I had anticipated, but I’m pleased with the results. 

Marinette was pretty antsy all morning, and during lunch she asked if I could come over after school. Had some “important news”.

Yeah, you and I both know what she wanted to talk about.

So as soon as school lets out, we start walking to her house. Randomly, she starts discussing my diary (because if you’ll remember, Marinette is the one who got me into writing my feelings. I must admit, it certainly has been a big help. I see why she does it). I thought that was kinda weird, but she asked if I wrote anything about her crush in it. When I told her yes, she told me she had stayed up all night making me a lock-box for my diary. How sweet!

Even as she gave it to me, she was pretty nervous. I thought it was so cool! She had bought the journal for me to begin with, so she had done a great job matching the box. Also, this mechanism that she somehow made is still really fucking metal. I can still hear Sabrina crying with it stuck on her wrist. Scary. 

Anyway, totally out of the blue (in her bedroom, thank goodness) she just blurted out that she was Ladybug. (!)

Ah! It feels  good to write that without censorship!

Of course I had a freak out, but I must say I was quite calm (we aren’t going to discuss my total anxiety attack two nights ago. Oops).

She was super nervous, but I could tell it made her feel better to tell someone. It must have been so hard for her to keep that to herself all this time. 

So we talked for hours! Both of us were really excited! I met her kwami (Tikki is so absolutely adorable!) and I asked her a ton of questions. Yes, she loves running on the rooftops. No, she doesn’t know who Chat Noir is. And also no, he doesn’t know who she is. I was appalled by this fact. (!!)

It was really easy to forget that Ladybug is a Guardian of the Miraculous when she was suddenly just Marinette. No wonder she’s been so stressed lately! I offered to help but she declined, saying it was her responsibility. Also she wouldn’t tell me where she kept the Miracle Box for safety reasons. 

And she was still holding up that she didn’t want to pursue a serious relationship while Hawkmoth is still a threat. I’m honestly quite worried about that. She has a great point, but I don’t see how quelling your feelings is gonna end in anything other than disaster. Still, I could tell there was something she wasn’t telling me, so I decided not to push it. There’s obviously a good reason why she won’t date him, but at least she isn’t just denying her feelings.

That’s all I have for today. It’s been a lot but I’m so glad things are working out! I’ll write again soon, diary, I promise. 


	25. Pining

Dear Diary, 

Now that I know for sure Ladybug is Marinette, I’ve realized that it's kinda scary. She does all sorts of dangerous things all the time, and today I really realized that.

There was a robbery at the gas station two blocks down, and Marinette told the teacher she needed to use the restroom as a bunch of cop cars sped by the classroom window.

Also Adrien left at the same time. Perhaps he was hoping to catch her on the way back to class…?? 

Anyway, we all watched the news during lunch cuz Ladybug and Chat Noir had stopped the robbers! They work so smoothly together!

I gave Marinette half my cookie as a thank you for stopping the thieves. She told me to stop behind corny. 

After everyone had split up, it just left Nino with Mari and I to eat lunch. And ofc Nino had to choose  now of all times to give in to my past theories.

Needless to say, Marinette was very uncomfortable as Nino went on a 10 minute rant about how I was right, Ladybug and Chat Noir totally love each other, blah blah blah. I also realized today the real reason why Marinette didn’t like it when we talk about the heroes personal lives. It’s her life! 

Nonetheless, hearing Nino admit I was right was really great :) and seeing as it’s now Friday evening and Hawkmoth still hasn’t struck, I’m gonna hear him say it again soon (and I’ll be €5 richer!)(plus a kiss never hurt)

Still, I wish Nino had gotten my cues to stop talking, cause I know Marinette wants to be dating Chat. I mean, I gave him the look. Boys are just bad at hints. Poor M! For her sake especially, I hope Hawkmoth gets taken down soon. 

Goodnight diary!


	26. Sacrifices

Dear Diary,

I’m kinda bummed, cause I asked Marinette if I could use the Fox miraculous again soon, and she said it was too dangerous since Hawkmoth knows who I am. 

Ofc this bothered me cuz??? When did this happen? I think I would have remembered my identity getting revealed.

She explained it happened during Queen Wasp. All the miraculous holders were exposed except for Chat and herself. And, apparently, the entirety of Paris got stung? Under the influence? That could have been very, very bad. It’s a good thing Paris has such a great duo of heroes to help us!

I’m going to miss Trixx a lot. He was pretty great. 

Hey, maybe I’ll get to see him someday, like maybe when Hawkmoth is defeated! 

Speaking of Hawkmoth, guess who was too busy doing whatever the hell that man does to create an akuma? Guess who’s €5 richer and got a very nice kiss on the forehead?? I should make bets more often. Today has turned out to be a great Saturday.

The only thing that could make it better would be if Chat Noir and  Marinette Ladybug just got together! They are so perfect for each other. I’m just upset that Hawkmoth has to ruin everything. If it weren’t for him, they probably would have already been together! 

I guess there’s no real use in getting too upset over it. Nothing I can do except root for the home team. With Marinette on our side, we can’t lose!


	27. Embrace

Dear Diary,

I am soooo proud of Marinette!!

Before her patrol w/ Chat tonight, she called and said she wanted to talk to him about their relationship. I was so pumped! I gave her a lot of encouragement before she left.

And then I followed her

Found them pretty quickly. Chillin by the Louvre. She is such a romantic lmao

So I couldn’t get very close and I couldn’t hear them, but they both looked pretty happy (!) and when they were done talking, they hugged! It was so cute! They hugged for a long time, actually. I couldn’t tell if it was from awkwardness or they just really like long hugs, but it was still adorable. 

So then I had to rush home so that Marinette could call me and tell me all about it!

So she called about 20 minutes after I got home and she said they talked about it, and they want to start dating! So you know what that means?!

LADYNOIR IS HAPPENING FOR REAL!!!

I am so excited I could just SCREAM!!

But I won’t, because everyone in the house is sleeping. This is still such great news! Finally Marinette can be happy!

But, I should have known better, because the world has been too great for a couple of days and NOTHING has gone wrong. 

Adrien has been acting weird… Nino called and asked if anything happened between him and Marinette, and I said no (cause nothing has) and Nino said Adrien hasn’t shut up about her. That's weird, right? Come to think of it, Adrien has been kinda weird for a couple days now. Mostly regarding Marinette.

I was scared this was going to happen. Marinette is totally amazing, Adrien just never saw it because of her crush. But now that she’s into (DATING!!) someone else (Chat friggin NOIR of all people), Marinette isn’t being a bumbly, stumbly mess. I knew if Marinette could get over her crush and start acting normal, Adrien would fall head over heels for her. 

This might not end well. Wish me luck, diary!


	28. Confession

Dear Diary,

You know when you feel two very different things, and both emotions are valid, but you just can’t seem to decide which feeling to favor?

Yeah.

It’s now Tuesday (I didn’t write yesterday cuz nothing new happened and i was tired) and Adrien got back to school. He was out yesterday cause he had last minute interviews and stuff for the Agreste Fall Line. And like I suspected, he was totally bonkers. 

What I didn’t account for was Marinette, however. She was ALSO acting abnormal.

Exhibit A: when Adrien came into the school, he immediately was asking if Marinette was there yet. (She was late, per usual)

Exhibit B: when she did finally show up, she was trying (and failing) at nonchalantly finding Adrien.

Exhibit C: and when they FINALLY found each other, Adrien almost tackled her in a hug (?) then she laughed and told him to back off cause he was being sus (??) and then Adrien hugged her again and said he didn’t care (???)

I am so very confused. Something must have happened! I thought Marinette was into Chat Noir? I surely thought he broke her heart!

And then, Hawkmoth akumatised someone. 

I couldn’t even focus on what was going on battle-wise. It doesn’t help that Hawkmoth always makes boring villains after his seasonal hiatus. Perhaps he is distracted?

Oh shit wait i gotta put that theory on the Hawkmoth cork board.

…

Anyway, the battle. Ladybug and Chat Noir were all lovey-dovey. Like?? I know Marinette isn’t the type to two-time (although, doing it as two personalities is kind of ingenious. Very very wrong, but still clever). 

So what the HELL is going on? 


	29. Against The World

Diary,

‘Tis I, Alya.

Sometimes I wonder what my purpose here on this earth is. Well, I think I’ve had an epiphany.

IT’S TO DEAL WITH NINO’S SHIT

I swear that boy has no sense of self preservation! It’s a miracle Marinette didn’t absolutely fuck him up today.

Obvi, everyone was pretty confused by Marinette and Adrien’s sudden friendship (or more?). I was definitely most confused cuz I also saw Ladybug flirting it up with Chat Noir. But Nino?? 

He refused to call Marinette by name, only referring to her as “Mrs. Agreste”. Poor thing was blushing all day, but I was sure Adrien was gonna burst a blood vessel cuz Nino wouldn’t stop calling him “Mr. Dupain-Cheng” (which was absolutely hilarious, but uncalled for).

And not only that, but he was constantly asking if they were dating, who wears the pants, when the wedding was.

The icing on the cake was when he asked how many kids they were gonna have. Adrien said 2 boys and a girl, a dog, a hamster, and a cat? And then Marinette PUNCHED HIM. And said they would “NEVER GET A CAT” ?!?!

They were teasing like that all day. She is going to have some major explaining to do. Not only is that Marinette’s perfect family fantasy (minus the cat, and she so obviously told Adrien about it and  he’s on board with it ) but like, what is Chat Noir? Chopped liver? Not on my watch. 

And I also need to get Nino like, a leash or smth.


	30. Rooftop Dates

IM GONNA SCREAM

Hi Diary, let me fill you in on all the juicy details. 

Today was not a joint patrol night. This evening was Chat Noir’s night. But when I called Marinette for answers, guess what she told me? She had patrol.

So naturally I hopped on my bike in search of her. And guess where I found her? With Chat Noir. 

Ugh! I know she isn’t telling me cuz of like, secret superhero stuff but it’s not fair! The world isn’t fair! 

But! What was initially a disappointing night was made better by sheer surprise and satisfaction. 

Because now, I hold the most treasured secret in all of Paris. 

I feel a little bad for being mad at Marinette. Of course she wasn’t two timing! I feel bad for doubting her, but all is well!

Almost, actually. They don’t know that I know. 

I didn’t mean to, honest! I had parked my bike and was about to shout up at them when Ladybug-Marinette said, “That was real stupid, we would never get a cat”

And ChatNoir-Adrien said “oh yes we would”

I barely heard Ladybug say that she already had a Chat (AW OMG IT WAS SO CUTE IN HINDSIGHT) cause I tripped on nothing.

And just my luck was that they heard it from the rooftop they were on.

And they stopped their date to come see if i was okay.

And when Ladybug asked if I was okay, I blanked.

I told her I was fine. I told her that I didn’t mean to intrude. I told her that I would go home. 

And when Chat asked if I heard anything. I. Said. NO. 

Like an idiot would say. 

OF COURSE I HEARD!! And I feel so so so bad.

How the FLIP am I gonna see Adrien tomorrow? To the public, will Marinette and Adrien be a couple? Will I have to go up to him and say, “Hey, I know you spend half your time in a skintight catsuit”? “Wassup, can I meet your kwami”? “Howdy, I know about your secret obsession with my superhero best friend”?

I think the funniest thing about this is that they’ve been running circles around each other. 

This whole time, Marinette was bummed cuz Adrien was in love with another girl (which was her). And Adrien was obsessing over Ladybug but she was in love with another guy (which was him). And then Marinette got over her crush on Adrien to be with Chat (who IS Adrien lmao)

It’s funny, really. But now i gotta find a way to tell them. Which sucks.


	31. Home

Hello Diary,

I think Adrien ran away from home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the last chapter following the prompt calendar! From now on all title names and chapter themes are all my own ideas!


	32. Hidden

Dear Diary,

Adrien is still nowhere to be seen. Last anyone heard from him was our last class at school. We all assumed he went home, but then his father’s assistant was calling everyone to see where he is. I hope he’s okay.

He seemed to be fine at school, nothing out of the ordinary. He was just… himself. Gave no clues that he was going to leave. Almost as soon as Marinette got word that he was gone, she said she was gonna transform to see if she could get a bird’s eye view of the city. I have a feeling she’ll really be looking to see if he’s currently wearing a costume (but of course she couldn’t tell me that, and now was  not the time to let her know).

What could have made him run off? Maybe he just got fed up with his dad. Honestly, I would have done the same thing. But surely if something was really wrong, he’d tell us.

...right?

I’ll be waiting by my phone to see if Ladybug found anything. Goodnight diary.


	33. Panic

Dear Diary, 

The good news is that Adrien has been found, and he is safe.

Marinette claimed he’s safe (I’m betting she met up with him as Chat, and this is why no one could find Adrien) but she refused to tell me where he is. (I bet he’s at her house)

She also said to keep it on the DL, and for some dumb reason he doesn’t WANT to be found. He wants everyone to think he’s just. gone. Why? What good does this accomplish, other than making half of Paris worried sick.

I have to wonder, though, where he slept last night? It’s kind of concerning that he may have slept on the street, but then again I don’t doubt he would go to his Lady’s for help. 

No matter where he is, I hope he’s safe. And maybe, perhaps, he’s having fun without his dad. 


	34. Unease

Dear Diary,

I went to Marinette’s house to make sure she was okay, and found her and Adrien playing video games so. Guess that solves that mystery. 

I don’t even know what I was thinking was gonna happen. tbh I assumed that he would come here, but that was under the pretense that Chat Noir would flock to Ladybug for comfort, and I was right, but they can’t know that I know that.

This is so confusing.

Anyway, they were pretty startled that I showed up, so apparently I’m the only person who thought to check Marinette’s for Adrien. 

They made me swear up and down that I wouldn’t tell anyone where he was, so obvi i agreed. 

Still, Adrien wouldn’t tell me why he ran away, and Marinette told me with her eyes not to push. He looked pretty traumatized by whatever happened, so I definitely won’t ask. He definitely told Marinette though by the way they reacted, even if he only told her a little. 

I really hope Adrien will be okay. I stayed for dinner, and otherwise Adrien seemed fine. Sort of fine. They were touching, like, the whole time. Holding hands, hand on shoulder, knees touching, other little things like that. It was REALLY cute actually but Marinette looked pretty nervous. Not uncomfortable, like it was obvious they had been all touchy the whole Adrien had been there, but like I was the issue.

I’m gonna go ahead and assume it’s because they don’t know that I know Adrien is Chat Noir, so to Mari it just looks like she’s cheating. I should probably tell them soon, then, I dont want Marinette thinking that I think she’s being bad. Heaven knows that girl has enough anxiety as is. 

Maybe I should just text them. No big deal, right?

... ?


	35. The Truth

Dear Diary, 

In totally unrelated news, the Agreste Fall Line has been postponed until Adrien is found. Which means that MANY people are aware now that he’s gone. Like the whole world. 

I hope they both have some sense to bring him out into the light again, or at least mama Cheng and papa Dupain will. Something tells me they won’t tho.

According to Marinette, Adrien left due to some personal family issues and she swore she wouldn’t tell. Musta been important, or very private.

She did, however, let me know lots of other things she learned (via text while Adrien was helping papa Dupain make lunch, ofc)

  1. Adrien’s dad is a bigger piece of shit than we all thought. Adrien has to make APPOINTMENTS to see him. Disgusting.
  2. He almost never talks to Adrien unless he’s done something wrong.
  3. And Nathalie is basically his cold, uncaring stand-in mother at this point. Mari didn’t stay that explicitly but that's what I got from it.



So yeah, obvi I’d leave too, but M said that's not why he left, and it would be horrendous if anyone else found out why, and Adrien apparently gets really upset when talking about it. So I guess they gotta make a cover story for when he finally goes home. 

How does M get into these situations??? Crazy. But the fashion world is also losing their shit cause like? Where’s Adrien? Gabriel has always been right on time with new releases?

Adrien DID tell Nino where he was so at least he’s not in the dark. But we were both sworn to secrecy. 

And ALSO. BIG TEA. Adrien said this year was going to have a surprise design contest! Winner would get a trophy and a signed certification from Gabriel himself. And you know WHAT?? 

Marinette decided to boycott it. Because of how awful he treats Adrien. Isn’t that sweet!?

Nonetheless, they are doing their thing and all safe so i guess they are just vibing. Oh well, i mean Paris’ heroes lead a very busy life. I’ll just be here, knitting Nino a hat. In my room. Not being able to report on ANY of this. Smh i hate secrets. But it has to be done. 


	36. Return

Dear Diary,

Pray for my boi Adrien, he’s gonna be in huge trouble. 

M, Nino and I just finished lunch and we’re sitting at our desks waiting for class to start. Adrien still isn’t back.

He came to school with Marinette today, which was good. At least he didn’t miss any school, was just gone for a weekend. This morning was chaos though, everyone in the school was freaking out, some people accused Marinette of kidnapping him, it was a lot. Eventually Mlle. Bustier intervened and got everyone to class. 

And then Adrien went home for lunch. eek. I really hope his dad lets him come back for the second half of school, but we aren’t counting on it. 

Marinette’s a mess next to me. She’s scrolling through news sites and all the crazy theories of where he was (someone caught wind of him going home for lunch so Paris as a whole has breathed a sigh of relief) 

Marinette will be fine, right? And Adrien will come back to scho

  
  


Hey Diary, 

Sorry, had to stop writing, cause Adrien had just walked into class. YEah, we were confused too. But his dad let him come back, and he’ll stay enrolled in school! How awesome! 

Adrien did look a little shaken up, but he was fine after a couple minutes. Maybe he’ll talk to Marinette about it. And then maybe she’ll tell me later ;)

For now, goodnight diary!


	37. The Beret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we all know, all of the birds died in 1986 due to Reagan killing them and replacing them with spies that are now watching us. The birds work for the Bourgeoisie. Spoiler: Adrien trusted the birds.  
> He trusted them and they poisoned him with their cute tails and allergenic feathers.
> 
> Don’t trust the birds.

Dear Diary,

No one was expecting it, but Gabriel released the fall fashion line this morning. Guess he was just waiting for Adrien to get back.

There was an akuma today, which, as ironic as it is, definitely put the city at ease. Whenever Hawkmoth doesn’t akumatise someone for a while, it usually means he’s planning something. This time it was just a mediocre akuma. Had potential, but Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated them pretty quickly. Akuma was pretty flighty.

Come to think of it, there were no akumatisations for a couple days. Not since Adrien ran away, actually… 

Hold on, I might be onto something here. Hawkmoth is quite inactive around the changing of the seasons and then goes hard a little later, as if to make up for lost time (but Paris already knew that), but technically the season change is done? Autumn is coming full swing now… 

Put that on the theory board. I’ll think about it later.

Adrien came in today wearing the UGLIEST beret I have ever seen today. And I mean no offense to him OR the designer who made it (I couldn’t have missed Marinette’s signature a mile away) but objectively speaking, it’s horrible. The lines, the hearts… yikes. Not her best work. Adrien was looking at Marinette like she hung the moon, so I guess he likes it. He wore it all day. Or maybe he was just doing it to be polite? Who knows. 

And apparently Adrien’s love for her hat has inspired her to go ahead and try the fashion contest! The funniest part is that she told me she’s doing it to show Gabriel his competition!!! like WHAT

I love homegirl, but she got me dead sometimes! I’ll keep you updated!


	38. The Cat's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... its been a hot minute.... yikes
> 
> i PINKY PROMISE i didn't forget, and don't worry, my beta and i (huge thanks to you ayesha!! love you lots gurl!) have a ton of fun stuff planned to close it out. don't worry, it's not over yet! thanks for being so patient with my very slow and spontaneous updates <3

Dear Diary,

First of all, knitting was invented by the devil. I was hoping to finish Nino’s hat by Christmas but at this rate, I won’t finish until next year! I’ll have to get Nora to show me how to fix a chain when she gets home. 

And in other news, young Mr. Agreste has no idea how to be sly. 

Marinette called me this morning at 6h (!) to tell me the fashion contest emails had come in and she was expected to design and create a casual outfit, and formal outfit, and a handbag that could be used for both. I think she had a small stroke this morning. 

So she gets to school all out of sorts, right? She’s ranting to me during a class break, while Nino, Adrien and I are all looking over her design book for inspiration. And when she finally takes a breath, Adrien just puts his hand over her forehead and gives her a quick lil kiss there before telling her she’d do great.

A little too loudly, might I add. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them as if they had started pulling babies out of their pockets. 

So needless to say, everyone knows they’re dating now. An awful way to announce it, imo, but oh well, what can you do?

Chloe was livid, but that was expected. Everyone else was sooo happy tho, even Sabrina came and gave well wishes while Chloe called her daddy. Seems the only person who knew was me, but that's only because I KNOW. Unfair advantage on my part, oops. 

Speaking of which, I really gotta tell them that I know. Like soon. 

That’s a problem for future me, though. For now, I’m gonna try and get this hat finished before dinner. Mom made German food tonight!

Actually, Marinette loves my mom’s cooking. It’s no oyster soup, but she does love manicotti. I’ll bring her some tomorrow, it always tastes better the day after anyway. Later!


	39. Hair

Well, I think I really should tell Marinette that I know she’s Ladybug. Like really soon. After I was done with my homework, I video called her to see what was up with Adrien and she got super defensive. She kept saying that the thing with “the other guy” (her parents were right downstairs, ofc she wouldn’t outright say Chat Noir) wasn’t working out, but I saw them last night walking down the streets holding hands!

I’ve actually gotten a few emails from other people, with photos of LadyNoir walking the streets. I’ve been telling them that I’m aware, but I haven’t gotten the chance to speak with them to see if it was ok to report on, but they’re getting restless. I’m gonna have to make an official report about it soon, or else they’ll take their info to the other news stations, and my credibility will tank. 

And Marinette loved the manicotti I brought her! She was super excited to have it, said she hadn’t had any since her uncle came to visit. Oops. I forgot it’s a Chinese dish, not a German dish. Glad I had only mentioned that to you, diary! In any case, she really enjoyed it. 

And she had her hair down! I reminded her how pretty she looks, because if I’m being totally honest, she is killer!! Her pigtails are cute, but leaving her hair down frames her face so good, and she’d look a little more mature.

I’ll have to get Marinette and Adrien together soon to talk to them about an official superhero scoop. And apologize. 


	40. Corny

Marinette certainly woke up on the right side of the bed today! She had gotten last minute inspiration and spent most of the night sketching, and she was feeling really good! And she had “forgotten” to put her hair up today. And by forgotten, I mean she let my comments get to her head, and she left it down. All in all, she looked and felt like a boss this morning.

And if that wasn’t enough, Adrien had come to school wearing that beret again (I’m confident enough to say: ew) and they hugged just before school. They are so corny, she jumped into his arms and he spun them around a bit. They are too much, but hey, if I had been crushing on a guy as long as Marinette was, I’d be pretty happy too.

Chloe, however, was not happy. But no one was really surprised.

And, I finally got that conversation with the two cheesy lovebirds. I took them to the library and broke the news. Marinette took it pretty well, but Adrien did not. He started fiddling with his hands, but Marinette covered them with hers and said something about him promising ‘never to to do that again’ ? I’m not sure, but obviously they didn’t want me asking, so I let it go. It’s been bugging me though. 

They DID agree to an interview where they would finally announce their relationship to Paris! I’m so excited! Marinette did mention some safety precautions, and Adrien was quick to agree. I hadn’t really thought much about Hawkmoth using their relationship as leverage, but it IS plausible. They really do have to be ten steps ahead of Hawkmoth. 

Speaking of the dude, I haven’t studied the Hawkmoth Theory Board in a while. I’ll make sure to look it over again at least once this week, after I make some progress on Nino’s hat. Goodnight diary!


	41. Setting the Stage

Dear Diary, 

It seems everything has finally calmed down, Adrien’s home, the Agreste fashion line is out (I’ll never understand fashion. The stuff was hideous but Marinette seemed to enjoy it), and Marinette is well on her way to taking the Agreste last name and company. Her sketches for the contest are looking really good! Can’t wait to see where she goes with it.

In other good news, Juleka wanted to host a fundraiser! I think it’s a great idea. Kitty Section agreed to play, and proceeds are going to a local homeless shelter! Juleka asked me to help plan it, so of course I said yes. And since Jules isn’t so comfortable branching out, I’m gonna be her spokesperson. We’ll ask Marinette’s folks for catering, Nino to DJ intermittently to give the band some breaks, and I’ll handle decorations. This is so exciting! I’ve never planned something like this before, but it’s sure to be a blast. 

No akumatisations today. Has Hawkmoth finally realized he isn’t gonna win? Hopefully so, but a quiet surrender would also mean that his Miraculous would never get recovered. I’ll just have to work harder to find him for Ladybug! Bye, diary!


End file.
